Overlord: Why Wouldn't I Flirt With the Pleiades?
by Supreme Gamer
Summary: Heroes' are supposed to wanna save the day, right? Stop the evil, protect the innocent? Well, Hakumen only wants to end the mind numbing boredom he feels. Imagine his surprise when a certain vampiress picks a fight and gets more than she bargained for. Sexy Battle maids, even sexier angel lady, did I say sexy maids already? Well anyway, sexy maids! What more could the story need?


Yello there boys and girls and cats that somehow learned to read the English language.

This will be my second FanFic posted on this website. I didn't originally plan to make this into its own thing, but damn did I have fun making it and wanna keep it going. So hope you enjoy this nutty addition to the site.

**Warning: Supreme Gamer is simply a part time weeboo and does not own Overlord or any of its works.**

* * *

It was a dark night, deep in the middle of the forest.

That's how incredibly bad situations like this start, right? Dark and silent night, creepy forest woods, guy all alone in said woods. This all sounds like the makings of trouble of nightmarish proportions just waiting to happen. So, when I managed to find myself being eyed down hungrily by a childlike vampire girl, I must admit that all the signs were there.

How did this happen, you might ask? Well it all started, veery early in the morning. Let's say around six. I got out of bed and said "Man, I'm starving.". So, I got dressed in a plain black cotton shirt and blue pants, along with a sick black cloak that I thought made me look pretty badass when I posed menacingly in the mirror with it.

So, I then walked out of my small unassuming abode, moved through the quite streets of E-Rantel to find something to buy and eat, only to find that everything was closed still.

"Well, guess it's a bit too early for merchant to be out yet. No choice but to go out and catch myself a meal." I said before I backtracked a bit back home, picked up my hunting knife and headed out with that goal in mind.

Pretty easy start, right? Nothing too out of the ordinary. WRONG!

It all went completely south just a few goddamn minutes after I walked free of the city walls and hit the forest Woodline. I had no idea what exact animal I would hunt, just the idea that I was hungry and that I wanted meat. That was enough motivation for me.

That was when I saw her. The bastard that completely screwed me from the very beginning.

Almost taunting me, she poked her walked free of the forest woods and walked clear into my view. Large hoofed feet, slick brown fur and pitch-black eyes. And like an idiot, I smiled and said...

"Oh, hell yes. Its Deer for breakfast!"

Apparently, screaming at an animal that you're going to have it as your breakfast at the top of your lungs startles it. Who knew? So, it took off, full speed, back into the forest and in the opposite direction from me.

And so began my terrible, horrendous and all around unfortunate day.

One minute I was quietly hunting a majestic deer, the next I was chasing it for miles into the woods like a madman. It seemed like every time I thought I had it, it would always manage to slip away. Sometimes while I chased it, it would make a ridiculous sharp turn that I would try to mimic, only to trip over myself and then watch as it would leave me in the dust with its ridiculous deer speed. Other times, It would somehow manage sense me or something and bolt in the opposite direction.

For THIRTEEN HOURS I chased that deer, repeating this cycle of failure over and over again.

At first, I just chalked it up to bad luck and followed its trail through the woods to find it again. But after ten times of being outwitted by a freaking **deer**, I was more than a little peeved.

Keep in mind, I still haven't had a meal all day and was starving during this entire chase.

Now I know what you're thinking. "Hey idiot, why not just turn back now and check to see if the merchants have opened up in the city?" and my clear answer to that perfectly logical question would be "Screw you, I've already used most of the day chasing this thing. No way I'm headed back empty handed now."

So, after hours and hours of chasing this thing and dealing with the feeling of my stomach trying to digest itself, I finally got lucky.

After following the brown furred, speedy creatures trail once again, I found it drinking from a small stream of water along the ground. Seeing that it wasn't exactly aware of its surroundings at the moment, I carefully picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the opposite end of the river.

The very instant the animal turned towards the noise, I dashed free of my cover and tackled its body to the ground.

"I GOT YA NOW!" I screamed before I stabbed the animal in its legs a total of three times. It screamed in pain as warm blood poured from its leg and onto my hand.

In a frantic attempt to escape, the deer sent a strong kick to my chest that managed to get me off of its body. But thanks to the wounds on its leg, it only managed to stumble along the ground before I pounced back on him once again and plunged the blade deep into its throat. Holding the blade firmly in place and holding onto its body, I watched as its struggling slowly died down and moans of pain began to settle. until finally, it was dead.

Rising up off my now dead nemesis, I smiled brightly.

"YEEEEES!" I shouted to the heavens happily. "I did it! The Deer is dead! It took me all day to do it, but I killed the four legged, beady eyed, son of a bitch! Now I can finally head home and eat-."

Aaaaaaand that's when it hit me.

What hit me you ask? Well, looking around and taking in my surroundings and situation, I noticed that it was almost completely dark out and I've chased this now dead animal miles out into the middle of no-where forest. Oh, and did I mention that I STILL haven't had my breakfast? So in summary, I was now effectively lost in the middle of the woods with no idea which way is the way back to my home and starving fully with only freshly killed, raw deer as food.

So, after taking a minute to fully take all this in, I slowly took in the deepest breath of air I could. Making sure to have both lungs fit to burst and then...

"FUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a far less idiotic situation**

A single carriage left the fortress city. It was a large carriage, with plenty of room for more than six people, drawn by four solidly built horses.

The moon hung large in the sky making it an abnormally bright night indeed. That said, driving a carriage at this hour was an extremely foolish move. For humans didn't rule the world of the night. In the shadow of the night lurked animals, sub-humans, all kinds of different varieties of monsters that were fully capable of seeing in the dark and tearing a human limb from limb.

Though for the passengers of this particular ride, whatever was in this forest had much more reason to be afraid of them than anything else.

The carriage drove down the highway through that dangerous night without a hint of worry from any of them. The passengers inside were Sebas and, beside him, Solution; across from them sat Shalltear flanked by her minions and beloved concubines, two vampire brides. And of course, in the driver's box sat an unsightly thin and ugly human man known as Zach.

After a long ride with relatively small banter between them, Shalltear made up her mind to ask a question she was curious about.

"Sebas, who's on the eight level inside Nazarick? I know Victim is, but surely there must be others."

Sebas raised his eye's slightly at this sudden topic she chose to bring up and gave her a sober look, trying to figure out her motive for asking. Beside him, solutions expression changed slightly, but it was such a small movement that it went unnoticed by the pair talking.

"When that large party of fools who opposed the Supreme Beings attacked, they broke through the seventh level but didn't invade the ninth level were the Supreme Beings were. That means they were intercepted on the eight, correct? I don't have any memory of it, but they had to have come with quite the bit of war potential, so there would have to be someone with equal power to meet them. But nobody knows who. Well, Albedo knows, but that is because she manages things. It'd be strange if she didn't know." Shalltear said curiously, continuing without paying any mind to Sebas, who remained silent. "…I somewhat loathe the feeling that she has one up on me. Who is this top secret being? Could it be someone Lord Ainz created?"

Touch Me created Sebas, Ulbert Alain Odle created Demiurge, Takemikazuchi created Cocytus. This was common knowledge. But Shalltear didn't know who the most elite of the Forty-One Supreme beings, Lord Ainz, created. He had to have created someone, so guessing that it was someone on the unknown eighth level made sense.

"No, I do not believe so." Sebas said, interrupting Shalltears thinking. "I haven't heard much, but the name of the one Lord Ainz created is Pandora's Actor. He is as powerful as me and all the floor guardians, and he guards the deepest reaches of the treasury."

"Pandora's actor? I do not believe I've heard of him." Shalltear said.

"Indeed, not many of us have, since one must wear the guild ring to reach the treasury."

"Hmm, so in the end, the eight level remains a mystery, then? That's too bad." Shalltear exclaimed with a pout.

"Indeed. We are not allowed to go there, so there must be something, no?" Sebas said.

"Something of what sort?"

"Perhaps something that would attack us?"

"Hrm. Not a bad thought, but what of a death trap that activates no questions asked?"

"I do not think opponents who were able to penetrate the impregnable Great Tomb of Nazarick-built by the Supreme Beings and protected by us devoted guardians- all the way to the seventh floor would be defeated by something so simple as that."

"Shall we sneak a peak then, hmm?" Shalltear smiled like kid who'd come up with a good prank.

In response, Seba's face had his usual smile- just a bit bigger. "You would dis-obey Lord Ainz?"

"No, No, its just a joke. Please give me not that frightful glare." Shalltear laughed.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Shalltear. We must wait until Lord Ainz feels its time to tell us." Sebas said seriously.

"Your right…So, did our prey take the bait?" a gothic female said.

Sebas replied without any mention of the sudden change in topic.

"Yes. Spectacularly so." an elderly man replied. "All we must do now is reel them in."

"I see." She responded offhandedly with a pleased smile. "It would be wonderful if we could find the type of magic or martial arts user Lord Ainz is searching for."

Suddenly, the carriage the group found themselves in came to a sudden halt with the horses pulling it releasing loud whinnies.

"HEY! COME OUT!" a man's voice suddenly shouted from outside the carriage. "GET OUT HERE! HURRY UP!"

"Oh my, it seems it time to start things." the pale female said happily as she licked her lips and her crimson eyes lit up with a singular sparkle. Sebas knew at once what that meant and judge this to be a good time to bring up Solutions previous request to him before they left the city.

"Lady Shalltear, one last question, if you please." The Grey Butler said.

"…What?" Shalltear grumbled at being interrupted in the middle of her happy imaginings of the coming scene.

Sebas continued in a calm voice.

"I wonder if you would not mind giving Zach to our Solution here?"

"The driver?"

"Yes, he is useless to us. About messenger rank, I believe." Sebas answered.

Hearing this, Shalltear closed her eyes and thought for a moment, before nodding her head simply.

"Very well. He doesn't seem like he would taste very good anyway." Shalltear said casually.

"Thank you. We're grateful for your generous consideration." Sebas said.

"Thank you, Mistress Shalltear." Solution said.

"Oh, tis nothing. Never you mind." Shalltear said as she gave a surprisingly tender smile to Solution. Then moved her eye's to Sebas. "I hope with this, you would please forgive my earlier joke."

Not even waiting a moment to see the small nod he gave in response, Shalltear opened the door to the carriage.

Outside stood a group of about ten men who made a half circle around carriage. They were all outfitted differently. Not all their equipment was well made, but it wasn't shoddy, either, and it was clear they took care of their weapons.

Zach hopped out of the box seat and trotted over to the men. Of course, he cut the reins to the horses beforehand to ensure no escape. He had also already rigged one of the doors, so it wouldn't open. Only the door facing the group of men would work.

"YOUR ONLY MAKING THINGS WORSE BY MAKIN US WAIT! SO GET OUT HERE!" a voice shout from the group.

As if in reply, the carriage door slowly opened.

Each one of them gave a lecherous cat call upon seeing the young beauty that appeared before them. Standing a full height in the door and with the light of the carriage shining behind her, they were all give a perfect view of her body. She held the appearance of a buxom fourteen-year-old girl with pale shiny skin, seductive crimson red eye's and long silver hair that was tied in a ponytail through a large, striped ribbon, allowing them all full view of her flawless pale face.

Everyone was so transfixed on the girl that no one noticed as a somewhat plain dressed man wearing a black cloak and carrying a limp deer corpse over his shoulder. It was also worth noting that the man was mumbling lowly to himself like a madman.

"...Deer..Gonna roast you up good back home...nice and tender...No point trying to talk me out of it, so stop whispering in my ear like that...dead things don't talk back, so shush…" the man said, hunger pains stabbing at him and sapping more of his strength with each step he took. That is until he caught sight of a large group of men surrounding the carriage. "Oh, thank god! Its people! They can tell me the way back to city!"

For a moment, the men surrounding the carriage all grew a bit confused as the beautiful, blonde noble they were expecting to meet stood up behind the smaller girl. Zach had told them all he was bringing a young lady who didn't know anything about the world, and her elderly brother. That was supposed to be it. But as they look back and forth between the two impossible beautiful smiling women, their doubt no longer mattered.

An indecent smile played across Shalltears face as she walked readily up to the men, basking in their fascinated gazes. Her fine silver hair sparkled as it reflected the moonlight. Her crimson eyes glistened with a bewitching luster. Unable to even form words of admiration, the bandits just sighed at her loveliness as she spoke gently.

"Thank you all for coming here for me tonight. Can I ask who the leader of your group is?" Shalltear asked curiously. Causing all the bandits to look at one man in the center of them all. She decided that was all the information she needed. "Is it you?"

"Heh, heh, yeah, that would be me." The man said as he stepped forwards with a lecherous grin on his face. Glad that he was going to be able to get his hands on her first.

"Ahh, good. I think I'll start with you first then and move on to the rest after." Shalltear said smiling at the man as she looked him in the eye and softy bit once of her nails in a sensual manner, earning an approving look from him in response.

The only one who seemed to hold onto his confusion was the one who brought them here in the first place.

"Who the hell are…?" Zach started to whisper, and Shalltear looked at him.

"You must be Zach. I'll hand over Solution just as promised, so would you kindly wait over there for me?" Shalltear said happily.

A few of them men looked to one another for an explanation, until the leader standing in front of them all finally stepped forward towards the girl. Thinking he couldn't stand waiting to get things started any longer.

"Heh, you've got some pretty nice goods for a kid…Ooh, I'm gonna take my time making you squeal." The man said as he reached out an arm for her chest, which was quite big for her appeared age.

_SHLICK_

Then…it fell to the ground.

"Please do not touch me with your filthy hands."

Gaping at his arm, now dismembered at the wrist, the man screamed bloody murder.

"AHHHH! M-MY HAND! MY HAAAAAAAND!"

"My, my, you're a noisy one aren't you. You're supposed to be man and your screaming so loudly over a simple cut like that." the girl said with an innocent look on her face before raising her hand and cleanly cutting the man's head from his body. Not even giving him second glance as his head and body fell to the ground limply.

All the bandits were reeling from the absolute mental shock of what they just saw, dumbfounded by the unreal scene before them. She wasn't even holding a knife. How did she do that with just her fragile looking hands?

Not two seconds after the man's corpse fell to the ground did the blood come rushing free from his open throat and collect itself above the small girl's head in the form of a crimson orb, causing each of the bandits to jolt back to reality through pure fear of what they were seeing.

"A-A MAGIC CASTER!" one of the men explained fearfully.

"Uuuuuum..." the hooded man mewled awkwardly, being completely caught off guard by this bloody turn of events.

Stepping free of carriage and now holding the hooded man's full attention, Shalltear wore a pleased smile on her face as she spoke her next words in a gentle tone.

"This is boring. Clean up the rest you two." the girl said as two pale, nicely figured women dressed in tattered bride gowns faded into view behind her.

What followed next was nothing short of a slaughter as the two newcomers sprang into action upon the surrounding men. Starting things off by stepping forward and punching the face off a bandit about to swing his sword at Shalltear. Making a voice like a popping balloon being sent flying through the air, that bandit in particular was given the most painless and quick death of the group.

The rest were each executed in a multitude of horrific and bloody fashions ranging from the silting of their throats, to the gouging their eye's or even to the brides using their claws like daggers to skewer their hearts.

The unluckiest of them received the vixens most painful executions. Their armor was quickly ripped off as if was made of paper and the brides jammed their hands into their torso's, mercilessly yanking out yards of glistening wet intestines and leaving them to suffer as they bled out.

Zach watched the scene unfold with a disbelieving, shaky smile on his face. He was so afraid right now that it was an achievement in and of itself that he had not soiled his pants. The young beauty's pleased smile as she watched the men be torn to shreds was just the horrific icing on the cake.

"Holy..." the hooded man said as he watched the bloody anarchy unfold before his eye's.

"_W….Why is this happening…?" _Zach said as he wrapped his arms around his body, as if he was trying to hide himself, even a little bit. "_O..Oh god. W-What are they, anyway? I have no idea who are these freaks even are."_

Just as he thought that-

"Zach. Come this way."

He heard a clear, calm voice that didn't match the brutal display before him at all whisper in his ear. Turning around, he was surprised to find that the person standing behind him was the woman who had hired him in the first place.

If he had any presence of mind, he might have thought better than to speak the next words he did. But the terror and reeking smell of blood that filled the air around him had made sure that he had no leeway to think before he spoke.

"Y-You! T-T-This is your fault! Who are these people?!" Zack shouted in a shrilly, high pitched tone as his body continued to tremble. This reaction didn't seem to gain any sort of reaction, other than a lecherous smile, from the blonde female, however. "D-Don't just stand there, do something!"

Seeing her enticing beauty up close, not to mention the fear of imminent death looming at his back, Zach animalistic impulses flared to their peak. Without thinking in the slightest, he reached out and grab Solution's breast and began roughly messaging them.

"Understood. Please follow me." The Woman said in a pleasingly calm tone.

"W-wha-? Y-You're…You're going to save me?"

"No. I just thought you could entertain me some at the end…" Solution said as she placed both her hands over the top of his and squeezed. Still holding them, she set off walking. "Master Sebas does not care much for this sort of thing, so even though I have permission, lets do it over here, out of sight."

Zach was mystified by what was happening. Was this real? Was this really happening to **him** of all people? Was he about to walk away from this alive? He couldn't understand what she was saying to him, but as they walked further and further away from the carnage, he figured he didn't care.

He shut his ears to the screams of the men that were still alive and being torn limb from limb. What was he supposed to do? Fight those monsters? The thought never once even crossed his mind. There was no way he can save the guys who were all supposed to be stronger than he was from creatures as nightmarish as that.

So he walked away with her without even looking back once.

"I think that's far enough. We can do it here." Solution whisper seductively to him as she'd invited him to the shadow of the carriage. "Please do not be rough with me, Zach-san. I'd like it…if you could be gentle."

As she said this, Solution slowly reach around her back to loosen her dress.

Zach stood completely stupefied at how this was turning out. He watched her move as if he was watching a strange creature.

"Wha-..What are you doing?" he said deftly.

"Heh, heh, I wonder…" She laughed as her hands continued to move.

Then, as if waiting for that moment, the tightly restrained mounds on her chest jumped out. They both came to perfect, pink points that fully captured his gaze and her flawless white skin appeared so smooth that it was if they were begging for someone to grab them.

Zach gulped at the sight of her body as he stared at her.

"Go ahead." Solution said as she thrust her bare chest at him, all but saying, _touch me_.

Hearing this, a fire burned bright deep inside Zach, especially in the pants region, and he slid his hand over her skin.

It was just as soft, smooth and malleable as he'd imagined.

Not bothering to hold himself back, he dug his fingers into her perfectly made breast and went to town. Letting his fingers fully enjoy the feeling of her.

_GLERP_

It was so amazingly soft that it felt as if his hands sank right into her. He could touch her for hours and never get tired of it. -that's what Zach thought at first, until he saw that his hands were **literally** sinking into her.

"Wha-Wha-What is this?!" Zach whimpered as he frantically began to struggle free from her body, only to find himself being dragged further in by what appeared to be countless tentacles inside her body. Seeing this, it became quickly evident that she was a monster just like those other two women from before. "H-Hey! Stop! Let me go!"

"Are you ready? Then we can start things now." Solution said as Zach began to scream in pain as his body was slowly pulled inside of her and a burning pain began to assault his arms and hands making him feel as if he was being stabbed by hundreds of tiny pins along his flesh at once. His screams of pain elicited nothing more than an aroused smile from the blonde beauty. "Eh heh heh, I love watching things melt, Zach-san. And I know that you couldn't wait to get inside me, so this works out perfectly, don't you think?"

"GWAAAAAH! STOP! STOP! STOP! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! UGH-GAAAAA-" Zach screamed, cried and begged for his life as he tried to pull back against her. But the tentacles pulling him in remained strong as it began to swallow up his shoulder. The last thing he did before his face was sucked into Solutions body was give a blood curdling "Please."

And that was the last anyone would even see of Zach. What awaited him next was the slow, tortuous experience of being dissolved bit by bit inside Solutions body. Only after days of experiencing this all-consuming agony, when Solution finally grew bored of him, would he finally be dissolved completely and allowed to die.

With that final death, all then numerous men that once surrounded the carriage now lay dead in pools of their own blood, which began to flow freely from their corpses and adding to the bloody orb over Shalltears head.

All except one, who attempted to flee the scene in all the chaos and had both his legs smashed to pulp.

"Bring that one too me." Shalltear ordered, bringing on a fear that was enough to cause the now crippled man to attempt clawing at the dirt, trying to get even a little farther away from the nightmare of a girl that had just spoken.

He was quickly grabbed by his protruding bones and dragged before the vampiress, who ignored his screams of pain entirely.

"So you're that last one then? Well, how about we make a deal with each other. You can tell us where your main camp is and die painlessly, or you can make me force it out of you and we get to have a bit of fun together." Shalltear said playfully to the terrified man's face, hoping truthfully that he would try to resist.

"T-T-To the east! Its seven miles to the east!" the man shrieked suddenly. He wasn't ashamed to say that after seeing what they could do, he was ready to take the option of a quick death in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately for him, this hasty reply seemed to have the opposite effect on Shalltear, making her visibly sigh even.

"Awww. Well, you're just no fun." Shalltear huffed like a child, before she snapped her fingers. "Drink up."

The man was quick to realize what those words meant when the two Vampire brides came next to him and began to viciously bite into his flesh. Yes, she did say his death would be painless, but she didn't see much of a reason to keep her word to a lower life form such as him.

At that moment, Solution walked free of the carriages shadow with an pleasant smile on her face.

Watching from the rear at the absolute madness that just transpired in front of him, the hooded man was actually frozen on the spot. Honestly, what would you do if you this is what you ran into in the middle of the night? With two women literally rending the flesh from bone of multiple men over and over again?

Only when things had settled, and the screaming had stopped, was he finally able to regain himself.

"_Okay...this is clearly not my problem._" the hooded man thought to himself as he silently began to backpedal back into the woods. "_Maybe if I back away slowly, they won't notice-"_

_CRACK_

The first step he took was placed directly on top of a dried out and almost comically loud branch.

"What is wrong with me today?" the man cursed openly, not even bothering to whisper as there was no doubt in his mind that monster like the one's he'd just seen had heard the branch snap.

_"_Why, hello there." a feminine voice said cheekily at seeing that one human had survived. "Would you be attempting to run away?"

Caught with his pants around his ankles, the man sighed before slightly righting the deer on his shoulder to a more comfortable position.

"Well, that kinda depends. You gonna send Thing 1 and Thing 2 over there after me?" the cloaked man replied calmly.

"Of course." the girl replied with a pleasant smile, as if the very thought of her slaves tearing him to pieces genuinely pleased her.

"Well, that kinda puts me in a very tough situation." the man said tiredly "Ya see, I've spent my whole day chasing this deer without a single bite to eat, so I'm understandably starving and really not up to dealing with vampires or any other situation someone else might have found themselves in. I've had a really bad, not to mention unproductive, day today."

It wasn't too hard to figure out what they were. Red eye's, pale face, sharply pointed teeth, general appearance indistinguishable from a human. Not many beings around that fit the mold like they do.

"Oh? You poor thing." Shalltear said placing a hand to her mouth in a mock sympathetic tone.

"I know, right. So anyways, I wasn't with the guys you just killed, I don't even have a clue who they are or where any bandit camp is. Nor do I plan to get in your way or anything like that. So how about we both just pretend we didn't see each other so we can avoid what will surely be a headache for both of us."

"A headache? How charming that you think you could amount to so much." the girl said mocked feminine manner.

"Well, there's no need to be rude." the man replied simply.

Shalltear was about to open her mouth to speak again when a voice called out from behind them.

"Solution. Everything is ready here. Let us return, shall we?" Sebas had changed the reins and was now sitting in the driver's box of the carriage.

"Of course. I'm coming now." Solution said, tossing a quick look to the man in the distance before turning to her superior. "I regret to take my leave when such an appealing morsel comes along, Mistress Shalltear, but if you'll excuse me."

She then moved to the open door of the carriage, got inside and shut it behind her. Shalltear look up at Sebas while Solution bustled inside.

"Well, Sebas, we part ways here." Shalltear said, completely ignoring the newcomer before them.

"I see. So you know where the bandit hideout is now?"

"Yes, we're going to head there immediately and attack it. Hopefully we'll find someone with the kind of abilities Lord Ainz is looking for." Shalltear explained. "Let us meet again at Nazarick."

"Indeed. It has been a pleasure working with you, Mistress Shalltear." Sebas said before whipping the horses into movement back towards the city.

Not exactly complaining that they were both leaving, the hooded man was more than happy to see the carriage move down the dirt road and out of sight.

It was then Shalltear turned her attention back towards him.

"Now, where were we?" the girl said with a smile.

""You were telling me that I was free to go and that I have an amazing pair of gluts?" I responded in a joking manner, somewhat hoping to lighten the mood and get on her good side even if only a small bit. After all, comedy always worked wonders when trying to calm someone down.

"Kill him." the girl commanded simply, fully ready to head to the bandit hideout.

"Maybe I'm not good a reading the mood?" the man said as he heard this.

Without a single sign of hesitation, one of the brides charged forward like a bullet, her fingers brought together in her right hand to be used as a knife that would carve straight through his throat.

_FWOOSH BAM_

"Oh?" Shaltear said in mild surprise.

In an almost lackadaisical fashion, the man used his free hand that wasn't holding the deer carcass to capture the brides extended hand, causing a wave of wind to blow across his face at the sudden halt of momentum.

"Look, seriously, I'm really not up to fight." the man said as his grip tightened around the bride's hand, before violently forcing it away from his person to get her off balance.

Though she stumbles back a few feet, the bride was easily able to regain herself. The Vampire menacingly bared her fangs at him and hissed in hate, but there was also fear in her display. If she thought she was more than strong enough to overpower him, she would have charged forward without thought yet again. But she did not. She had decided that he was indeed a tough opponent.

Suddenly, the woman's eye's opened wide. Her crimson pupils seeming to grow larger before him as she peered into his own.

The inside of the mans head felt fuzzy for a moment. He even felt a wave of fondness for the creature in front of him for a moment. But all that he needed to do to clear his was blink once and give a threatening glare.

"I don't appreciate you trying to get in my head. Do that again and you won't live to regret it, woman." The man threatened harshly as he took a single step forward. The bride in question peered into his heated gaze and responded by gradually backing away.

That is until a voice spoke up behind her.

"Would you mind telling me what it is you think you're doing?" Shalltear asked ominously, causing the vampire whole body to shudder and step forward towards the man once more.

Then, with a nervous glare, she thrust out her arms.

"[Shock Wave]" the vampire shouted as a wave of forced warped the atmosphere as it approached the man. This spell could easily crush a man wearing full plated armor. If this man took a direct hit while wearing nothing more than a cotton shirt, it would surely cause him a lot of damage. After all, he was still only human. And since she was a high-level undead vampire, the battle's balance would no doubt change immediately; their baseline abilities were just that far apart.

"Don't underestimate me with this child's play." The man said as he raised his hand and met the spells impact blow for blow by backhanding it away, somehow managing to cancel it out with brute strength.

Seeing him knock her spell aside with very minimal effort, the vampire panicked and went wide at the sight. She had considered all humans an inferior species, looked down on them, but now her face showed that she realized her mistake.

Unfortunately, retreating to Mistress Shalltear was far more a terrifying prospect than facing down this man. So, with the snarl of an animal backed into a corner, she charged toward him again with her claws outstretched.

"Okay, clearly you're not getting the message I'm sending…." was all that was heard as the man made his move.

The bride could not hold back her wide-eyed shock as the man before her suddenly moved faster than even her keen undead eyes could see and she suddenly found herself giving off a pain gag as her throat was suddenly seized by an increasingly tight grip as she was lifted from the ground.

"GA-UGH" the concubine choked.

"I'm telling you to back off while you can, you little-" was all the man said before he hastily released the brides throat, just in time for him to dodge the slicing attack from her nearly identical looking ally that was aimed to remove his arm at the elbow.

_BOOSH CRASH_

Suddenly, and once again at a speed neither of them could comprehend, the man delivered and retracted a single barehanded punch to the offending bride's chest that was so fierce that it no doubt shattered her bones and ruptured her organs.

Then, as her body was still coming to terms that something had hit it, he grabbed her by her head, spun her body like a ragdoll around his position to gain a bit of momentum and then finally threw her into the body of her sister with the force of a small cannonball. Sending them both flying past Shalltear and crashing through a few large oak trees' behind her, with each once giving off a loud crunch as both wood and bones collided with one another.

Slowly standing straight up once more, as if he hadn't done anything too noteworthy, the man looked at Shalltear with a bit of an annoyed face.

"Okay, do you see now. You're two pets can't lay a finger on me. Much less even think of killing me." the man said, the aching in his stomach positively killing him. "Can I leave now, or do I have to deal with you too, short stack?"

"Leave? Oh, no, no,no, quite the contrary. We were looking for someone such as you." the girl said in a pleased tone. "My master will be so pleased to see what I've caught for him."

Almost as if on cue, her two brides walked free of the cloud of dust that had built up from their landing, calmly walking forward as their broken bone righted themselves in painful looking fashion and they removed staves of wood that stabbed into their flesh.

"Ugh. That's just...really gross." was all the man said as he watches the brides broken necks crunch and crack back into place. "This is why I didn't want to fight you guys. Its just a goddamn hassle. Without silver, you just fix yourselves up from most things. So I guess I gotta go out of my way to kill you the long way. You know, rip off your arms off, cave your skulls in, that sort of exhausting stuff. Oh, I got it. How about I just decapitate you. That's sure to make things quick and easy."

Hearing all this, the small girls smile didn't so much as waver, much less break.

"All wonderful ideas. Though personally I think I'll start with your eye's and perhaps make my way to ripping out your tongue." Shalltear said as her crimson eye's glowed in the darkened night, as if to show just how eager she was to see bloodshed. "Or maybe I should really make you scream by slowly tearing of your precious thing before your very eyes?"

"Yeah, yeah, talk tough while you can, cause I'm about to make you real humble with this next blow." The man said before he charged forward towards his small target. Thinking that maybe if he just dealt with her, the leader, first, then maybe the other two would run away or out of fear or something. Whatever happened with them next, he didn't really care. He was more than ready to let it be the adventurer's problem to deal with and forget about them.

_BWOOSH_

To the brides, the man seemed to have vanished in a violent explosion of movement and air, but Shalltear was able make him out as clear as day as he ran towards her smiling form.

With his free hand cocked back for a punch, he was but a breath away from delivering a devastating that would send the girl flying. However, the very instant he was within range of her, he suddenly gasped sharply and shifted his head back in a quick motion, just as a sharp wind suddenly passed by his eye's.

Then, using that single instance he needed to attack her, he quickly slammed his foot to the ground, stopping himself his momentum dead and retreated back as far as he could with a single bound, the aftermath of this sudden and forceful movement left a massive crack in the earth.

"Oh my, what seems to be the problem? I thought you said you would "make me humble" with you next attack." the girl mocked with a playful smile. Moving just as fast as he did, she gave a single, nonchalant swipe of her claws that nearly cut through both the man's eye's. "Don't tell me that was the best you could manage?"

Regaining his footing, he looked at the girl with a bit of a glare. Mostly angry at himself with how heavily he had underestimated her and rushed in.

"_Idiot. Judging a book by its cover like that. For a monster, external appearance didn't have to match what was inside. She'd seen your strength when fighting the other vampires and still chose to fight you, that should have been more than enough to be a bit wary and not charge straight in. And wasn't that other vampire scared of her?" _ the man thought to himself as he continued to watch her. _"A master the vampire fears and her strength is no joke either. Could she be one of the legendary vampire lords from the old stories?"_

The thought actually excited him. He would not be underestimating her a second time.

He had his game face on now.

"You're definitely a step up from those two at your side." he complimented a calm yet focused tone. "I have to say, it's been a while since I've met something that I thought could keep up with me. But next time I won't be going so easy on -"

_SHLUCK_

The man's voice was caught in his throat as he suddenly saw a thick red liquid drip down his shirt and onto his pant leg.

Looking to his side, he was mortified to find that the deer that he had been chasing for hours on end had been cut cleanly in two, with its blood and entrails flowing freely onto the ground and in the dirt.

Seeing this, the man paused and gaped in disbelief, before giving a slight chuckle and smiling.

"Heh...heh, heh, heh...that's thirteen hours...wasted." the man said smiling, before taking a deep breath and returning his gaze back to the small girl. "You know what, in the mist of all this, I never got your name, little miss monster."

"You wish to know my name before introducing yourself first? That's not very gentlemanly of you." the girl said.

"Oh, ho, ho, is that the problem?" the man said brightly as he tossed what remained of the deer carcass to the ground. "My name is Hakumen."

Hearing this, the vampire gave a friendly smile of her own, before picking up the skirt of her dress and giving a curtsy as if she'd been invited to a dance.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen." the vampire responded both elegantly and politely.

"I see. Well, Miss Shalltear, I want to say that I think it might actually be fortuitous that I managed to bump into a creature like you tonight." the man, now known as Hakumen, said with a smile still on his face. "With how **absolutely** **livid **I am right now, I definitely need something to take this anger out on before I head home, or I might explode. Heh, heh, that deer you just cut in half and wasted was a product of a hard day's work. All down the drain."

"How very strange. You seem more than fast enough to capture something like that with little effort." Shalltear said as she cutely put a finger to her cheek in thought. "Why did you have to spend the whole day to capture it, I wonder."

"The same reason I haven't completely nuked this entire forest and killed you all just yet; I don't usually go all out on things obviously weaker than me. There just no challenge or fun in it. But there's no real point in talking about something like that now, is there?" Hakumen responded as he turned his gaze to the bright ball that hung in the dark sky above them, taking a moment to try and rein himself in before he charged in headfirst without caution once again. He was going to kill her before leaving this place, no question about that, but he knew had to do it right or just end up getting killed himself like those other guys. "It's a nice moon, eh, Shalltear? On a night as pleasant as this..."

Reaching his hand forward as if to grab an item from the air, Shalltear was somewhat surprised to watch as a Katana appeared in his hand small flash of white light.

"...what's say we go and amuse ourselves a bit?" Hakumen finished as he slashed his weapon through the air and pointed it towards her head. "[Enchanted sword of the Anti-Mage: Izanagi]."

Seeing this, Shalltear gave a carefree smile that would have likely caused most men to stop and take in the sight.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. Once I bring a human like you that can summon weaponry, to lord Ainz's feet, oh the praises he will sing: "Good work, Shalltear. You're my most precious slave."" Shalltear exclaimed happily. "I hope you'll entertain me well enough until then, Mr. Hakumen."

With those words spoken, the vampire slowly began to walk forward, seemingly unworried that the human before her was now armed.

"Oh, I'll be sure to give you a good show, leech!" was all Hakumen said before he charged forward once again.

In an instant, the distance between them was reduced to zero. Hakumen stood before a confident Shalltear with his sword poised to strike. The only reaction the vampire in question gave was to slowly raise her clawed right hand to block the attack without so much as a care in the world.

SHING

This time it was Shalltears turn to go wide eyed. As she attempted to deflect the blow away from her using her claws, she was surprised to find that the blade struck her hand with enough force to create bright sparks and nearly throw her off balance.

The very next instant between them could hardly have been said to have been anything more than absolute destructive anarchy as Shalltear released an enraged growl before the human man rained a continuous barrage of blows upon her, with her claws meeting his blade strike for strike.

With each attack gaining the upper hand for either one of them, it would appear the in terms of raw strength and speed they were both equal with one another. Even the Undead Brides would surely have be amazed by the ensuing battle had they both not been cut into a multitude of pieces by a blade neither of them was fast enough to comprehend was coming at them.

Shalltear didn't understand where the man pulled this strength from? Was he toying with her up until now? Did that sword increase his abilities?

"Hmph, let's kick it up even further then." Hakumen said before he swiftly moved behind the Vampire with a speed that normal adventurers would never be able to perform, much less keep up with, and brought his blade crashing down upon her head.

_CLING_

Shalltear turned around just as fast and locked her claws with the blade, creating a multitude of sparks and stopping it dead in its tracks. With neither giving in, they both struggled for dominance. With Shalltear grinning wildly in Hakumen face, her red eye's seeming to grow deeper and more intense and with Hakumen smiling almost just as wildly, making sure to stare into her eye's as a show of his defiance of her.

"Do you not see it yet? Wherever you attack from is meaningless." Shalltear sneered

With strength that was almost completely equal, they both pushed back against one another. Each one being forced about six feet, before they clashed together in a series of eleven blows that struck back to back, each collision ringing loudly in their ears and reverberating across the forest.

For an instant that could not have been longer than a single blink, Hakumen lost sight of her.

Now hesitating for even a moment, he picked a direction a sprinted straight through the forest at inhuman speed, more than assured that she would follow him.

Soon enough, he could hear her laughing madly like a lunatic playing with its prey. She was directly to his right, close enough that he could practically feel her breath on his neck, but still he could not see her person.

Truthfully, though he was exceedingly angry at first, Hakumen himself could seem to stop himself from smiling widely as her felt her presence directly on top of him.

"Let see how you handle this!" Hakumen said as he ran for a bit more before leaping high into the air. The moment he breaks the tree line and he spotted the foliage seeming flying free of the forest of its own accord, he knew that she had followed him out. Shifting midair, he raised his blade high above his head. "[Maximize Magic: World Breaker]"

Shalltear gasped and went wide eyed, as she heard the human speak of magic reserved only for the domain of the supreme one's. Watching him slice at the air, a thunderous sound echoed all around them as both her and the earth below were ripped asunder. Shalltears body was strong enough that the attack only just refrained from splitting her in half completely, but below the was now a massive chasm that seemed to know no end.

Watching as she attempted to come to terms with the powered he'd just unleashed upon her, Hakumen delivered a devastating kick to her side as her body was still moving through the air towards him, and sent her flying back to the earth at the speed of a comet, kicking up a storm of dust once she crashed into the earth.

The very second his feet touched the earth, he charged forward as fast as he could to the area the vampiress crashed into. Not hesitating to see the level of damage she'd suffered, he rushed through the smoke and debris with his sword raised.

_SHLICK_

Faster than he could react, some sort of bizarrely shaped spear suddenly shot through the smoke and pierced his abdomen.

With the smoke clearing before his eye's, he saw that Shalltear stood smiling with her hand outstretched, her spear-like weapon seemingly changing and transforming in her hand, spreading a wave of green healing energy over her.

"Heh, heh, heh, you're a player!" Shalltear laughed to herself, looking for all the world as if she had just won the lottery. "What luck I must have to discover someone such as you, and all alone no less. But you're so much weaker than I expected. Nowhere near the level to satisfy me. Oh, well. You'll still make a perfect prize for me."

"[Teleportation]" Hakumen said suddenly, causing himself to be teleport about twenty feet away from his vampiric foe. "[Greater heal]"

Speaking these words caused a small wave of green energy to spread over Hakumen body, closing the bloody hole that was made in his stomach. He watched her from a distance for a moment. Or more specifically, he was watching her weapon.

"Oh? No more words? Are you that shocked that I am armed?" Shalltear said, gloating fully as she raised her weapon. "It is a tool gifted to me by the Supreme Ones; The Spuit Lance. You should be grateful that a lower lifeform like you has the honor to gaze upon it. It will heal me for every strike I deal to you. Not to mention…[Summon Household]"

Without saying another word, the crimson blood orb that was floating above her hand not long ago suddenly reappeared. What was even worse, Shalltear shadow seemed to darken momentarily at her feet and hundreds upon hundreds of her familiars began pouring out from it. From demonic looking wolves to a countless number of Elder Vampiric Bats, her numbers continued to swarm further and further with seemingly no end.

Hakumen merely gazed on as he saw her gain what was essentially an army of followers that swarmed all around her with only her crimson eye's being the only way he was able to tell she was even still standing amongst them.

"This has truly been an exciting night, don't you agree? But it's time we turned in. I will no longer restrain myself. I will use all the magic at my disposal to bring you to heel now." Shalltear exclaimed happily. "But don't worry. Though I am going to make you suffer, I won't kill you. Lord Ainz will be so pleased when I bring him the mangled body of a player to be used for his plans. You will no doubt prove to be a useful stepping stone for all Nazarick. But I may decide to take the long way back just so I can have my fun with you and pay you back in kind for killing my concubines."

Hearing all this, Hakumen look to the ground and his shoulders began to shudder. This action caused Shalltears smile to grow even wider.

"…? Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Why are you shaking? Are you overcome with fear?" She mocked. "Come now, its no fun if we don't look each other in the eye's. Allow me to gaze upon your despair before I make you squirm in pain."

His face rising ever so slightly, Shalltear saw that there was no look of hopelessness across his face. Not even in the slightest.

No. His shoulders weren't shaking from fear. They were shaking because he was only just barely able to contain his laughter.

"Heh, heh, heh….AH HA HA HA HA HA!" throwing his head back, Hakumen laughed loudly to the moonlit sky before he turned his smile back towards Shalltear. "Eh heh heh, you're completely right. This has been an exciting night, Shalltear. One I don't think I'll forget for a long time."

_DOOSH_

Suddenly, a wave of intense power, enough to even give her pause, pulsated throughout the air.

"Since you've decided that you plan to use everything you've got, It would be rude of me not to give the same. Though it has been a while since I was forced to use this." Hakumen said as he calmly stood up straight and held his weapon out in front of his body. "Come to me, oh, armor of he who walks the Boundary: [SUSANOO]"

_FWOO-BOOOOSH_

Suddenly, in complete contrast to the complete darkness that enveloped Shalltear, the human man was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of blinding light of which even Shalltears eyes could not see through.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." His voice said booming from the white pillar. "I am the White Void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand, I will reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction."

_SHING-WHOOSH_

Using nothing but a casual swing of his sword, he dispelled the blinding pillar of light and revealed himself to her.

There no longer stood a hooded, human nobody. Standing before Shalltear was a now the shining example of a Knight in shining armor. Now holding samurai-esque appearance, the man wore a pure white armor that covered both his upper body and his arms. Oddly leaving his legs armor less with ballooning pants common for ancient samurai warriors. But the most striking features was the massive main of silver hair that came from his head and the featureless mask, holding no visor nor a place for his eye's. It would simple to say it appeared he had no face at all.

A bright radiance of power emanated directly from his person as he stood before Shalltears army of familiars like a light shining in the dark.

"I. AM. HAKUMEN!" he shouted as he raised his weapon and pointed it towards the Vampires.

Hearing this declaration, Shalltear stepped free of her shadows, exposing herself and showing that she had donned an armor of her own. Her protective wear was a suit of full plate armor that was dyed a shade of red so deep that it appeared to be covered in blood. She wore a swan shaped helmet of the same color, as well as now had plumes of avian feathers attacked to her back, giving her the appearance of a sort of Bloody Valkyrie.

She could only grin that indecent smile of hers under her helmet to say that she would love nothing more than for him to come into her embrace right now.

_SHWOOOSH SHILCK-SHILCK-SHILCK-SHILCK_

Faster than a speeding bullet Hakumen charged headfirst threw the wall of familiars. In the blink of an eye and with the swing of a blindingly faster sword, there was suddenly a very clear path of both Elder Bats and Demonic Wolves. He had reduced the distance between them a near instant.

Shalltear and Hakumen both stood in front of one another in the mist of countless familiar who only just barely managed to realize what just happened. Both had their weapons poised to deliver blows that we not waver.

"THE END HAS COME!" Hakumen screamed powerfully.

"PATHETIC FLY!" Shalltear laughed as she struck out with her weapon.

_BOOOSH_

The power behind that first strike was enough to shake them both to their very bones.

It's almost tragic that there would never be tales to mark the epic battle between these two titans of destruction, no one would even speak of the strikes that parted the clouds above and or the magic that scarred the earth below.

If Hakumen hadn't chosen to hunt for his own breakfast, if Hakumen had decided to give up and go home, if Ainz hadn't chosen to send Shalltear out on a mission to capture humans, if Shalltear hadn't decided to continue this battle and risk exposing herself-everything could have been different. But with that many ifs piled up, perhaps this was all inevitable.

But regardless of all those maybe's and what-ifs, the results of this coincidental confrontation between human and vampire would shake the foundations of both Nazarick and the New World to their very core.

* * *

**Inside the city of Re-Estize Kingdom**

Moving along the road back to the Inn he and Narbel had roomed in, Mommonga was currently pleased with himself over the events that occurred not hours ago.

The rumor of the two of them barreling straight through an army of undead and killing the necromancer was sure to spread through the city like wildfire. The guards who they had saved before would ensure that their name would spread without question. He couldn't wait to see what they would reap the next morning.

_PING_

Suddenly a ringing filled Momonga's ears, or rather the illusion of ears he placed beneath his helmet. It seemed that Albedo was trying to contact him using [Message]. Placing a hand to the side of his head, he answered her call.

"Lord Ainz, there has been a problem!" a feminine voice said urgently almost directly in his mind.

"What is it, Albedo?" Momonga said, stopping just outside the inn and giving his full attention to her.

"Shalltear has been defeated!" Albedo responded quickly.

"WHAT?!" Momonga shouted in shock both mentally and aloud, startling Narabel at his side. His rising anger quickly being stifled down by whatever magic suppressed his emotions, he was quick regain himself and speak only in his mind. "Shalltear has been killed?!"

"My Lord, she has not been killed, but she was in dire condition and covered from head too toe in deep lacerations before she used [Greater Teleportation] to return to Nazarick." Albedo explained to her master. "My Lord, her healing abilities seemed to be significantly weakened somehow. As if there is some magic that was used on her to greatly slow it down. We are currently using healing magic to try and speed her recovery, but any cast on her seems to be weakened as well."

"How did this happen? Did She say who did this?" Momonga inquired.

_Step Step Step_

Walking directly past both Momonga and Narbel was a man who was covered in various bloody claw marks all along his arms and body, two deep puncture wounds that he nursed on his stomach and was bleeding profusely from his skull. He was wearing what appeared to be a black cloak that was now mostly bloodied and in tatters.

_"_Before she was sent to be healed, she said she encountered a young human, who unfortunately managed to escape from her, wearing a-"

"Black hooded cloak?" Momonga finished. "

"Y-Yes, My lord. Do you know this human?" Albedo asked, having it in her mind that he may already be well aware of this man.

"No. But I'm watching him limp on his last legs right now. It seems Shalltear caused him a great deal of damage." Momonga said as his empty eye sockets watched the man as he walked inside the inn both he and Narabel were currently staying in. "Was it only just one man?"

"That is correct, my lord?" Albedo responded assuredly, causing Ainz to ground his teeth for a moment.

"Albedo get Shalltear to relay every piece of information about this guy she knows to you. His attacks, if he has any magic, any special weapons, I want to know everything she knows as soon as possible." Momonga ordered. "And raise Nazarick's defenses in preparation for an incoming attack."

"An attack?" Albedo said surprised.

"We don't know just who exactly we're dealing with or if he has any allies just as powerful as him yet. Not to mention if he has any sort of magic that could track Shalltear." Momonga explained simply. "So, we will air on the side of caution for now."

"Yes, my lord. I will see that it is done" Albedo said before breaking away from the message to complete her task.

Walking briskly behind the man and inside the Inn, Momonga silently cursed to himself.

"_Dammit."_ Momonga cursed inwardly. "_Were my orders not clear enough for her? I told her to go after people no one would miss, like criminals, and to not cause a disturbance because it could cause trouble for Nazarick. And then she goes and does this."_

Walking inside the building, Momonga noticed that all eyes were understandably on the half-conscious individual who seemed to be more or less bleeding out as he limped to the front counter.

_"This is bad. How could Shalltear lose to a single person? That should be next to impossible with her abilities. She should be able to out duel most high-level players alone. But if he used something to negate her healing to a certain point, than its definitely possible for someone with enough skills to overpower her. Or maybe he used an item that wasn't from Yggdrasil to do it. I need to know more about whoever this guy is, before I make a decision."_

_"_Lord Ai-, I mean Mr. Momon, what is wrong?" Narabel asked as she watched he lord and master trail after and watch the bleeding man in front of them.

"Shalltear has been defeated." Momonga said plainly, earning a wide-eyed look of shock from his subordinate. "That man may be the one responsible."

"Shall I eliminate him?" Narabel responded as she turned and glared at the man's back.

"Don't be an idiot." Momonga reprimanded immediately. "If he was strong enough to at least come to a stalemate with Shalltear, then he is not to be underestimated. We need to be careful or we might have others of similar strength seeking out Nazarick. Not to mention that we cannot give our true identity's away and let him know we're connected to her."

"He looks as if he can barely stand at the moment. He must be drained completely from the battle with Mistress Shalltear." Narabel stated. "Will we wait until he leaves this place and then ambush him?"

Momonga gave no reply to this question as he watched the man sit at the bar for a few minutes with his face hidden beneath the shadow of his hood without speaking a word. Until finally, the bar keep walked forward to speak directly too him.

"Hey, buddy. You alright?" the bar keep said, more out concern with have to deal with the newcomers corpse than worrying about his actual health.

"I'll be…fine. Just gotta wait….for MP…to regenerate. Then…heal." The man said, obviously trying to hold on until such time arrived.

"Well, this ain't a healer's home. If you're not going to buy anything, then kindly leave and save me the trouble of cleaning your blood off the floor." The man said harshly.

Hearing this, the hooded man licked his lips before speaking his next words.

"Do you have anything with deer in it?" he asked hungrily.

"Sure do. Can make a stew with deer meat in it. One silver coin for a bowl." The bar keep replied.

_BAM_

"I'll take five of those!" The hooded man said, practically drooling from his mouth, as he quickly slammed five silver coins on the table.

Taking the payment from the table and moving through a door that likely lead to the kitchen, the bar keep left the bleeding man alone with his thoughts.

Though it wasn't evident from his appearance, the man's instincts were still in high gear and his heart was beating profusely, probably trying desperately to compensate him for the amount of blood he was losing and keep him alive. But he himself wasn't too worried about losing his life. Though he was in a great deal of pain, it wouldn't be long before he had enough strength again to use [Greater heal].

He couldn't stop himself from recounting the battle with that Vampire, over and over, in his head. It was a close one. A single mistake, a single misstep even, would have ended with him being killed, or worse, taken as her prisoner. For something as sadistic and powerful as her, to be taken as prisoner was something that sent a shiver down even his spine.

But, though the danger of defeat was very real, he still could not help but think he somewhat wished for a second shot at her.

Letting this thought cross his mind, the man's eyes lackadaisically scanned the room around him until his gaze suddenly locked onto two individuals standing prominently at the door he'd walked through only moments before.

One was a giant of a man wearing a massive full body, purple armor with a visor helmet and sporting two massive great swords on his back. The other was a woman who the word beautiful did not even come close to describing. With long black hair, a shapely body and wearing a long brown cloak that reach nearly to her feet.

Though there appearance alone was enough to elicit a pause, the man saw past that. There was power there. Only faintly for the massively armored man, almost as if something were concealing his strength, but for the woman he knew he felt something.

This in itself might not have been too much of a draw for him had he not noticed that they were both eyeing him down specifically.

Upon seeing him stare back at them both, the man in the large armor attempted to move from his current position in a motion to make it seem as if he wasn't concerned with him, but he was unable to prevent the female at his side from lingering behind and continuing to stare, immediately drawing more attention to herself.

Though the armored man was quick to place a hand on her shoulder and get her to follow him, it was already to late. The hooded man was suspicious of them both now, especially after the night he'd just gone through. So, he made a single move to confirm those suspicions.

In a voice so low he knew only inhumanly sharp senses could pick it up, he spoke but two words.

"Lord Ainz."

That was the moment alarm bell rang for Momonga.

Without a single moment's hesitation, Narabel turned her head sharply towards him, sending him a cold glare the promised a slow and painful punishment for even thinking he was worthy to speak those words. Momonga himself could only silently curse as he realized that she had foolishly given the man exactly what he was looking for with those words. A reaction.

Seeing her turn to face him, the hooded man paused and gave a blank expression, before a smiling as if he'd just gotten the punchline to a hilariously funny joke. Then, as he watched the armored man once again place a hand o the female's shoulder to gesture for her to follow him to their room, he shook his head back and forth as if to say, "I don't believe this".

At that same instance, Momonga had a singular thought cross his mind as he and Narabel traveled back to their room and shut the door behind them.

_"This is not a problem we can ignore."_

* * *

_Character Profile:_

_Name: _**Hakumen**

_Race:_** Ancient Human (Is what he tells anyone who ask)**

Title: **A true warrior who bears the lie of hope**

_Position: _**Leader of the Thirteen Hero's (Allegedly)**

_Residence:_** His home is wherever he chooses to remain**

_Allegiance: **Chaotic **_**Good**

_Race Levels: ?_

_Class Levels:_** Warrior Mage- lv.15**

**Saber Sage-lv.10**

**Holy Knight-lv.10**

**Striker-lv10**

**[World Champion]**

**Etc.**

_Known Equipment:_

**[Divine Sword of the Anti-Mage: Izanagi]- **A world class item that can cancel out or absorb all tiers of magic except other world items, this include canceling out any buff or weakening any natural passives or healing an enemy may have but only when the opponent has been struck by the blade of the sword. Absorbed magic can be held onto indefinitely and there is no limit to how much magic can be held within the blade. The wielder has free rein to re-use any magic that has been absorbed.

**[The Power of Order: Susanoo]- **Bonus equipment awarded to a World Champion, though Hakumen refuses to say which world it is for. Will grant the wearer five additional levels to their character as well as boost any positive karma spells, such as **[Holy Smite]** or** [Purifying Lance]. **Additionally, will grant the wearer the **[Light of the Savior] **and **[Mantel of Holy Grace] **passives, which grants bonus damage against those with negative karma and a continues AOE aura that slowly damages those with negative karma.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY, THATS ALL I GOT FOR THIS STORY BRO'S!**

**This was just an idea that was in my head that I didn't want to just toss aside.**

**Let me know how to guys felt about the first chapter of nutty story.**

**Honest opinions are always appreciated as I'm always looking to improve my style of writing to make this story a bit more interesting for you guys. so don't be shy in telling me your thoughts about how things are going.**

**P.S. I freaking love this show and the books.**

**P.S.S. Let it be known that Supreme Gamer did not go full weeboo in the making of this story.**


End file.
